


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by G_A_L_A_X_Y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But also, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, fking masochists, it says major character death, its a grease song, king dream au, no beta we die like men, you know what youre getting into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_A_L_A_X_Y/pseuds/G_A_L_A_X_Y
Summary: Dream's the faithful ruler of a kingdom, George has been his best friend since childhood, and happens to be a knight in training. It can only go downhill from there
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re okay. Breathe. Just breathe. You can open your eyes. It’s over now. You’re okay. Wake up. Please. You can’t do this George, you made a promise.” Desperation coated his voice like the blood coated the ground beneath them. “You promised George. Please.” A heavy pause filled the air, only broken by the frequent cracks of thunder. “Gogy please, you said we’d be together. Remember that? The time the rosebushes in the garden pricked you and I put a bandaid on your finger? You pinky promised. You can’t break a pinky promise. Love, please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream sat and watched the raindrops race down his bay window and sighed, he was bored, it was his ninth birthday for god’s sake. Dad wasn’t even back with the cake yet. He didn’t actually need to go get it, a servant or maid or whatever-they-were could, but the king wanted to go get his son’s cake himself. Dream had sat outside watching his father go off into the village center until it had started raining. Leaning back and placing his toe tips on the window, he pushed himself off, landing on his knees with a thump. thump. Thump.

A knock sounded on the palace door. Dream tried to peek through the window to see what the commotion was about. Smoke. Smoke meant fire. Fire meant something was wrong. Racing downstairs like it was his room that caught fire he saw the palace cook, drenched in water, she’d obviously been outside, talking to his mom. He couldn’t get close enough to hear much before a voice sounded from behind him. 

“Hey” Dream spun on his heel to be faced with a boy, probably a little older than himself, sitting on the bannister, his glasses pushed a bit askew by the tape keeping one of the arms on

“Um, hi?” It seemed like more of a question than a response, but the boy didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m George! I’m gonna be your new, um,” there was a pause as George thought about it for a second, “Housemate! Yeah! My mom works here, and my dad’s dead, so,” He trailed off. As much as he seemed unbothered externally, one look into his coffee-bean colored eyes reminded Dream of his mother’s. The pain he was so used to seeing in them.

“I’m Clay, but it’s stupid and too formal so my family calls me Dream”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream’s father didn’t return that night, or the next, or the next. His mother’s sorrowful eyes seemed to deepen even farther, and Dream himself wanted to curl in on himself until he came back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream, now seventeen, stood by his mother’s bedside as she squeezed his hand ever so slightly tighter. He knew she wasn’t okay, he understood what was going to happen, eventually. He’d started seeing her decline years ago, and this is the point where he knew he would have to take over his responsibilities as king, so early, too early. He turned eighteen in less than a week, his mother couldn’t even stand up to see it, she might not even make it that long. He didn't know what to do, he wanted someone to talk to, someone who'd understand. He wanted George.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

“Coronation day!” George smiled, trying to give his friend some semblance of emotional neutrality.

“Coronation day,” Dream parroted, staring into the mirror, eyes downcast and red, the bags under them highlighted by the purple and red of the kingdom’s crest. “Couldn’t this have waited a little longer? I just turned eighteen, I lost my mom, I don’t think I can do this.”

“You can,” George assured, stepping in front of the mirror and reaching up to fix Dream’s hair. “You can absolutely do this, 100%. And if you need help, I’ll be here, always. Pinky promise, remember?” Reaching down to interlock their fingers, the knock on the door signaled the need for the king-to-be. “You got this. I’ll be right here when you come back.”

Dream brought their interlocked hands up to place a kiss on George’s knuckles and stepped out the door into the bustling room. 

He managed to zone out for most of the coronation, people asking questions, asking how he was doing, as if the answer would be anything good. He stood still for pictures and videos and saying hello to every guest, being called Clay an uncomfortable amount of times and offering something or another to someone he couldn’t quite remember, and then he fled. His attendant could come up with some excuse, that he was tired or not feeling well, and to be fair, both of those were true. He fled up the stairs and into his room, into his safe space. It was one of the smaller rooms in the castle, framed with bookshelves and a small reading table, it was cozy. A large bed with an emerald green bedspread decorated the left side of the room and straight ahead was his window. It looked like a bay window, it really wasn’t but it functioned as one. 

Sitting in that bay window was George, reading a book and sipping a cup of tea, looking like nothing in the world could bother him. He was gorgeous, glowing with ethereal light as the sun set behind him. Shedding his cape and collapsing to the floor, Dream managed to pull George’s attention away from his book. Without a word he offered a hand and pulled Dream up to sit with him. They sat watching the oranges and reds in the sky fade into purples and blues in comfortable silence, a good contrast to the hustle and bustle of the day. Sitting there, hands intertwined, the two drifted into sleep.


End file.
